Tragic Love
by pheobeobia
Summary: Tragic. Was she tragic? No, she doesn't think so. Is she tragic now? She's more sure of this than anything else. Except for the fact that she is staring at the boy she loves,and he's almost dead.
1. Refusal

A/N: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

'You and I are tragic' _Tragic_. Quinn's mind repeated the phrase (Which Finn had stabbed, hypothetically, through her so many times) over and over and over. She and Finn were a tragedy. They would never be together. That very thought almost made her want to double over and cry. Quinn had also given up on Puck, though that was a relief.

'You and I are Tragic'. Quinn had never truly thought of herself as actually _tragic_. Throughout her pregnancy she was a wreck, but not a tragedy. Quinn sighed dejectedly and thumbed through a script of Hamlet.

No, Quinn wasn't _truly_ tragic. But the news she got later that day was _definitely_ tragic. Finn had been in an accident and was in a coma. _COMA._

Quinn sat at Finn's hospital bed, holding is hand. She only ever was near him when Rachel wasn't in the room. He couldn't hear her, couldn't know she was there, couldn't know how traumatized she was. He couldn't hear her pleads or feel her tears drop on his face; he couldn't see her in this fragile state. She came to his bedside constantly, trying to keep on a brave face though she wasn't sure who it was for.

"Quinn, you can go. I'm here," Rachel said stiffly.

"I'm his friend Rachel, and I am here to support him even if he doesn't know it," Quinn muttered, staring at Finn's face.

"I'm his girlfriend, whom he loves, and I don't want you here," Rachel pressed. Quinn stood up, shaking with anger and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're his girlfriend who never says 'I love you' back and who doesn't deserve his love," Quinn spat.

"I don't deserve his love? At least I didn't cheat and lie," Rachel sneered.

"At least I didn't break his heart _repeatedly_ or at least I am by his sickbed as much as possible. At least I only broke my loyalty to him once. Whereas you…when he is sick and maybe dying you are barely here," Quinn's voice got shrill.

"He doesn't know the difference!" Rachel complained.

"So what, if he didn't know the difference if you were sleeping around that wouldn't be bad?" Quinn asked haughtily. Rachel closed her mouth.

"You need to leave," Rachel muttered. Quinn laughed humorlessly. She let the tears fall from her eyes freely. She sat back down next to Finn.

"You have _a lot_ to learn about Finn, Rachel. And _no one_ will ever know him as good as me," Quinn said bitterly. Rachel turned on her heel and left. Quinn ran a hand over Finn's face. One of the doctors came in.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Quinn wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay, I guess," Quinn lied. She was a broken toy and the glue holding her together was slipping. But the bleeps on the monitors made her realizing something.

The glue was slipping, but there was something stronger holding her in place now: Finn Hudson.


	2. Bleeps on the Screen

Mercedes led Quinn into her house. Quinn's mother's offer became unnecessary when Judy Fabray had decided to move out of Ohio to be near her oldest daughter and farther from her husband. Mercedes' house was nice…but Quinn tried to be there as little as she could. It hurt watching such a functional family, when truly even when living at home with her parents was still a malfunction. There were moments when Quinn wished that she had raised Beth on her own, but she knew that it was best giving her to Shelby. Quinn's life seemed so flawless to others but Quinn's life was mistake after mistake after mistake. She herself was fine…but her life was falling apart. Since Finn's accident a smile and a laugh were only ever small, short flickers. She was like shattered glass that was loosely taped together…anything threatened to break her.

Of course at schools she put up barriers so that no one thought that she was weak. And of course every one in glee knew that she was better to Finn now than Rachel was.

"Quinn, I'm going over to the hospital, so you don't have to," Rachel said gently. The undercurrent in Rachel's voice let Quinn know that she wasn't welcome at the hospital.

"No, I'm on my way. I'll go too," Quinn replied. Rachel frowned.

"No seriously, it's ok," Rachel hissed.

"No, I _want_ to go," Quinn said severely.

"Stop pretending like you belong there, with Finn. Stop pretending like your life is so horrible, because my life has been worse," Rachel said. Quinn laughed.

"I don't hate my life, though my life has been my own personal _hell_! I went through a pregnancy, giving up my baby, getting kicked out of my own house, putting up with you and I might as well admit that before I moved in with Puck that I was homeless for three days," Quinn said, still laughing bitterly. Then she left to go to the hospital.

Quinn smiled to Finn, even if he didn't know that she was here. She started to sing, praying that he would hear her somehow.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

The bleeps on the monitor changed their pace. The doctors came in calmly and Quinn left.

Life wouldn't be hell with Finn by her side.


	3. Waking

Rachel and Quinn were both in Finn's hospital room. Quinn wound her fingers in his and the bleeps on the monitors changed rapidly. The doctors ushered the two girls out. Quinn fought to stay in, especially when she saw blood. The next thing she saw was Finn, eyes open and flecks of blood on his face.

"FINN!" Quinn screamed. She pounded on the glass door as tears poured down her face. His eyes locked on hers once and then the doctors in Finn's room blocked her view. Quinn collapsed on the floor, crying and screaming.

"How are you feeling, Finn?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," Finn said honestly.

"You've got some friends waiting to see you. They were visiting when you were out and so they are really excited," the doctor continued.

"Which friends?"

"A dark haired girl who says that she is your girlfriend and a blond haired girl who was by your bedside constantly. She is a wreck. Poor thing is crying her eyes out as we speak. Her and the other girl got in a fight a few minutes ago," The doctor said.

"Bring the one who is my girlfriend in first," Finn asked. Rachel came in moments later and planted a short kiss on his lips.

"Finn, I'm so glad you are awake," She said. Finn smiled, even though something felt wrong to him.

"Rache, can I ask you something?" Finn asked as he held her hand.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to the doctor who was telling me about my visitors. Why was Quinn in here more than you?" Finn asked as lightly as possible.

"I just have a lot of out-of-school lessons that I couldn't miss," Rachel explained, though she looked uncomfortable.

Rachel left after two hours. Finn was allowed to leave the hospital and Quinn had left before she could see him. Finn walked outside in the pouring rain. He saw Quinn sitting on the side-walk, crying her eyes out. Yet she was still elegant and graceful. Quinn was soaked; she'd obviously been outside a long time. She was shivering and trembling and hugging herself for warmth.

Finn sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked. Quinn looked startled as he sat down.

"I'm fine," she said through chattering teeth between sobs.

"I think it's pretty obvious you're not okay. What happened?" Finn asked and he touched Quinn's hand. It was covered in rain and freezing cold.

"Rachel and I got in a f-fight," Quinn said as tears slid down her face. Finn had never seen Quinn _this_ vulnerable before.

"What was it about?" Finn prodded gently. Quinn hesitated.

"She said I shouldn't be at the hospital when you were awake because i-it would make you upset and I-I-I was just trying to get popular again. I yelled at her saying that she was afraid that you would want me back, which is ludicrous. And she called me a," Quinn stopped her and took a breath and wiped her tears.

"She called you a what?" Finn encouraged gently.

"A-a Slut," Quinn said softly. For once, Finn was angry at Rachel. Even if Quinn had broken his heart, she wasn't a…he couldn't even bring himself to _think_ the word. Then again, he had called Rachel slutty. Quinn was still crying.

"It hurt and scared me so much when you were in that coma," Quinn sobbed. Finn opened his mouth to say something, but he saw Rachel calling and left.

Finn was sprawled out on his bed playing halo. He'd just had a 'goodnight' kissing session with Rachel and he couldn't get the taste of cherry to go away. He liked Rachel, he really did…but she had stormed out of his house after he turned down her suggestion for them to sing 'My Heart Will Go On'. He liked the song and all, but not as a duet and definitely not on a date. She was just so complicated and high maintenance. He was okay with having to have a high maintenance girl but with Rachel it was just ridiculous. Whatever, he could put aside all that for her. After all he did love her. That was what he had told her. And he meant it….didn't he? Finn's phone blasted a ringtone that he hadn't heard in ages. He read his text from Quinn.

Q: Hey. Hope you are feeling better, I hope we can get past the mistakes I made. C U.

Finn smiled when he read the text. He could hear her soft voice saying the words and it made him happy for some reason.

Quinn didn't get a reply text from Finn, but she turned off her phone. She smiled, knowing that he was probably smiling too.


	4. One Crazy Moment

Quinn gripped the counter of the kitchen. No one in Mercedes' family was home so Quinn cried freely. Everyday, watching Finn and Rachel was like a stab in the heart. It was reopening a wound. She bit her lip and sighed.

"You and I are tragic," Finn's voice repeated in her head. She cried harder. Forget that he was kind when he woke up; his animosity towards her from before was enough to let her know that she wasn't welcome. _YOU'RE A TRAGEDY, _another voice screamed in her head. Quinn shook her head. She would _not _succumb to these thoughts. She straightened up.

"I am not a tragedy," she repeated over and over as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Quinn picked up the book on her bed. It was marked: Tragedy. Quinn slammed her hand against the dresser.

"I'm not tragic," she howled. She slammed both hands down so hard that her arms went limp with pain and she collapsed on top of it. More searing pain seeped into her torso and she slipped off of the dresser and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Quinn wrapped her arms around her stomach. She wanted to get up but if she moved the pain was too much.

"I'm not tragic," she muttered. She looked up and saw Mercedes standing in the doorway. _I'm not tragic, I'm pathetic,_ Quinn thought as Mercedes rushed over to her.

Quinn woke up on the couch. Mercedes was sitting in a chair next to her.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes asked. Quinn paused; her entire insanity moment with her denying being tragic was just a blur.

"I-I lost it and accidently hurt myself," Quinn murmured. Quinn looked at her hands; there were tons of band-aids on them.

"Why?" Quinn started.

"You hurt your hands, they were bleeding," Mercedes said. Quinn hadn't realized that when she had hit the dresser that she drew blood.

"My god, I am going insane! I was completely crazy when I hurt myself, what's wrong with me?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, we all have moments where we loose it. You've been through a lot; it's natural that you would have more serious moments," Mercedes comforted. Quinn sat up.

"It sounds weird, but I feel better having gotten all that crazy out," Quinn said, remembering herself utter, 'I'm not tragic' over and over. She felt…more normal and more grounded again.

"Of course you do. Quinn, think of this is getting your hurt out. You're going to be emotionally healed in no time," Quinn smiled.

Quinn walked into school the next day with a smile on her face. Puck smiled at her and she nodded to him, he had gotten nicer after Beth and he didn't pressure her to be his girlfriend. It was nice because they could be just friends. She saw Finn and Rachel hold hands as they walked in. Finn smiled slightly when he saw Quinn. Quinn felt relief seep through her. He didn't hate her, too much. Quinn smiled to him and he came over to her.

"How you feeling, champ?" Quinn asked, earning a slight laugh from him.

"Great. It's nice to be back in school," Finn said. He frowned suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked frantically.

"No, no. It's just…I have this song stuck in my head I have no idea why," Finn frowned. Then she shrugged and smiled.

"Ah well. See you round," Finn said and went over to Rachel.

Quinn felt her heart break a little but that was okay, because she needed to feel something.


	5. Pain Game

Quinn had kept herself in check for a month. She felt pain when she saw Rachel and Finn, kiss, hold hands, cuddle and such…but that was normal.

"Hey Quinn," Finn smiled.

"Finn, you're looking good," Quinn smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks, you too," Finn's smile grew and he walked away. Rachel walked over.

"Back off," Rachel said. Quinn laughed a little.

"You know, I said the same thing to you…and yet you NEVER did," Quinn said bitterly. Rachel's eyes flashed with fury.

"Back off, Finn will never love you," Rachel sneered. Quinn felt a stab of pain at her heart.

"I don't care,"

"He loves me because I am everything you are not and I am not what you are. I am _pure_," a harder stab of pain and Quinn's breath weakened.

"Stop," Quinn warned.

"I am whole,"

Quinn doubled over.

"Stop," Quinn pleaded.

"I am clean," Rachel's voice was soft.

"Please"

"You are a liar,"

"No," Quinn muttered.

"You. Are._ Tragic_," Rachel murmured. Quinn looked at the brunette, how could she get this mean? Was this new? Was this anger invoked by Quinn's mere presence?

Quinn's knees gave out. No one caught her. The hallway was full and no one caught her. No one blinked an eye when her head hit the floor with a deafening crack. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel actually said that or if she was imagining it. She stared at the ceiling, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. The pain…oh god the pain.

She saw heads appear over her face but her eyes were so clogged up with tears that she couldn't make the faces out.

"What happened to her?" a familiar voice asked.

The next thing Quinn knew, she was sitting, lounging really…in the glee room with all of the glee members next to her. All of them. All twelve…plus Mr. Schue.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah?" Quinn felt fine. Her head ached a little but she felt fine.

"What happened?" Santana asked with her eyes boring in all the faces to see who could've injured her best friend.

"It was an accident," Quinn blurted.

"An accident?"

"Yeah, just an accident," Quinn settled on the answer.

"You're lying, Rachel told us everything," Puck admitted.

"She told you?" Quinn was confused.

"She told us how you two got in a fight and your knees just gave out," Finn said and patted his sobbing girlfriend's hand.

Quinn was too tired to be angry. So she cried. She was ashamed of it but she did.

"Nice," Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Santana asked.

"She's…telling the truth," Quinn murmured. It was sort of true; they had been fighting when Quinn's knees gave out. The bell dinged for class and everyone left, telling her to stay seated. Santana stayed by her side, saying she'd skip class too.

"You can tell me," Santana whispered. Quinn shook her head.

"Can you take me to the nurse, maybe she can help relieve the pain from my head?"

_But not from my heart_


	6. Leaving

A/N: sorry about the double noticed I realized that my plot timing was incorrect.

Finn was in a lip lock with Rachel. Quinn took out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Mom? I think I want to move to California with you," Quinn said. That sounded great, finally, truly being able to live a pain-free life away from Finn and Rachel.

Quinn went to find Mercedes and tell her the news, but of course she didn't count on Jacob over-hearing her. By that afternoon, everyone in the school knew that Quinn would be leaving for California in five days. Of course the only person that the fact escaped was Finn, he had left early because he felt sick. Quinn walked into the glee room. She was crowded by people.

"Quinn is it true?" Tina asked.

"Q, tell these people that it's a lie," Santana demanded.

"Quinn are you really leaving?" Kurt murmured.

"Yes, I am leaving on Friday," Quinn stated and took her seat. A feeling of loss settled over the room.

"We're all really sorry to hear that, Quinn," Mr. Schue replied. Santana actually looked like she was about to cry.

In Glee on Thursday, they sat Quinn down and, with the exception of Finn who was sick and Rachel who was skipping, they sang to her.

_You'll be fine tomorrow  
The sun will rise again  
It's never easy to say goodbye  
You know I'll always love you  
You know I always will_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
My old friend (my old friend)  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
We've reached the end (we've reached the end)_

_I don't cry with sorrow, I cry with joy  
The memories we made can't be destroyed  
You know I won't forget you  
You know I never could  
And when I said I loved you  
You know I meant for good_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
My old friend (my old friend)  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
We've reached the end (we've reached the end)_

_You know I'll always love you  
Goodbye_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
My old friend (my old friend)  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
We've reached the end (we've reached the end)  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
My old friend (my old friend)  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
We've reached the end (we've reached the end)_

Quinn felt tears trace her cheeks. She felt miserable leaving these friends but seeing Finn hurt so much. This wasn't the end of her story, it was the start of her California life. That was how Quinn tried to put an optimistic edge on it.

"Why's everybody crying?" a voice in the doorway asked.

"Finn! We thought you were sick!" Mr. Schue said.

"Well I just got back form the doctors and he cleared me to come to school," Finn explained. And as soon as he finished talking, the bell rang and the glee clubbers were on their way to their next class and Finn still didn't know that Quinn would be leaving the next afternoon.


	7. Not Even the Beginning

Finn stared ahead at the chalkboard, copying down notes about Romeo and Juliet. The teacher turned and looked at the clock.

"Miss Fabray?" the teacher asked. Quinn looked up.

"It's time," the teacher said. All around Finn there was a flurry of tears and 'good lucks'. Finn's brow furrowed. He turned to Kurt.

"Why's everybody crying?" Finn asked as he watched Quinn walk out of the door.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but Quinn's leaving to live with her mom in California today," Kurt sighed.

"Oh," Finn paused. _Wait….CALIFORNIA! _Finn's mind started working again. He bolted out of the room and ran around the hallways searching for Quinn. He ran into an open locker.

"_Shit_," he muttered as he staggered and sat on the stairs. Finn's whole body tightened with pain.

Then he heard the gentle patter of footsteps. He stood up and looked at the hallway. Quinn's back was to him as she walked to the door. Finn sprinted to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm leaving because of you," Quinn said.

"What? Why?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you told me that I was tragic after you found out about the baby," Quinn murmured.

"What?"

"Okay it's not that. Finn this isn't our story. Your story has Rachel fucking Berry in it. If I have to watch you to kiss or hug or snuggle anymore I will _die_," Quinn admitted.

"So you're moving to California because of my relationship with Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Our story isn't a happy one. Our story is a tragedy. You said it yourself. And your words have caused me so much fucking pain," Quinn said, tears tracing her cheeks.

"You were by my bedside constantly when I was in that coma," Finn murmured.

"Yes,"

"Rachel wasn't," Finn realized.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered.

"You love me," Finn said uncertainly. Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll remember you in California," Quinn promised half-heartedly.

"But are you _in_ love with me?" Finn puzzled. Quinn smiled sadly. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes. I am unconditionally in love with you. But it's clearly not enough," Quinn said bitterly.

"And I'm in love with Rachel?" Finn asked, confused.

"Only you can answer that," Quinn sighed.

"I do love her," Finn admitted. Quinn's face washed over with pain.

"But…I don't know if I'm _in_ love with her," Finn realized. Quinn leaned against the lockers.

"Then I hope you find 'the one'. Okay?" Quinn said darkly. She stood up again. She started walking out of the building.

"Quinn, I love you," Finn blurted. Quinn stumbled and turned to face him.

"What?" she asked, walking to him slowly and cautiously.

"I'm in love with you," Finn said more confidently now. Quinn looked at him as if analyzing if he was joking or not.

"You're…serious?" She demanded lightly.

"I don't joke about this. I'm not Puck," Finn assured her. Quinn took his hand slowly.

"I love you too," Quinn said and smiled for real.

"Are you still leaving?" Finn asked. Quinn bit her lip and shook her head.

"I can't…my entire life is here," she said and locked her gaze with his.

The bell dinged and the hallways flooded. Finn brought her mouth to his. The kids stared at them. Quinn moved her hands to his neck and pulled him even closer, if at all possible. When they pulled apart, Finn rested his forehead on hers. Quinn sighed.

"Is she staying?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"She's staying," Finn answered quietly. He didn't speak loudly but the whole hallways heard him. A cheer went up from the glee club and surprisingly, almost everyone else.

"Thanks, Finn," Puck said. Finn laughed. He kissed Quinn's nose tenderly.

"What's this?" Rachel demanded. Quinn actually smiled.

"Love and Karma," Quinn smirked. Rachel's jaw slackened.

"You hurt someone, you get hurt back," Quinn explained simply.

"She hurt you?" Finn asked.

"It was nothing," Quinn lied. Finn took her hand.

"Let's go out," Finn said.

"But we have glee," Quinn said.

"Ah, they'll have to deal," Finn smiled.

"You'd skip glee for me?" Quinn asked.

"Oh that's not even the beginning," Finn smirked and they ran outside together, hand in hand.


	8. Epilogue: Forever After

Finn walked out of the hotel. Quinn shivered next to him. He wrapped his coat around her too, cocooning them both in the warm black fabric. Kurt Hummel was leaning against their car.

"Earth to Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, we have to stop at your place before the ten year glee reunion. I can't believe it's been ten years since the start of our glee aka sophomore year. That means that you two have been married five years, 'cause you got married senior year of college," Kurt reasoned.

"Aw, shut up and drive," Finn teased his step-brother.

Quinn sat on Finn's lap in the living room while Kurt used the rest room.

"Hey, baby?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm?" Finn asked in return.

"I can't have any alcohol at the party tonight, sorry," Quinn said.

"Why not?" Finn asked, puzzled. Quinn placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby," Quinn smiled. Finn's eyes widened.

"That's amazing!" Finn said.

"And…" Quinn continued.

"And what?" Finn asked.

"Triplets," Quinn breathed.

"Oh my god. You're going to be huge!" Finn grinned.

"Oh shut up. I can get this body back easily," Quinn reminded him.

"Ooh, goody," Finn smirked. Kurt came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt. Guess who's going to be an uncle?" Finn asked. Kurt paused and then let the news sink in. Then his face lit up and he ran over to the happy couple.

"Oh my god, are you two serious! No fucking way! Hell yes! I am soooo happy!" Kurt babbled.

"Guess who's going to be an uncle three times over?" Quinn added. Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Triplets? You're shitting me," Kurt said.

"Nope, now lets go to the party, and please…let us announce the news," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Kurt assured them.

Finn sat with Quinn on his lap at the party. Everyone was going around saying how their lives have developed over the past years. Finally it was Quinn and Finn's turn.

"I guess we can talk together, love," Finn said. Quinn smiled.

"Finn and I are going to have a much bigger family a few months," Quinn announced.

"Nine months to be exact," Finn added.

"Three babies, also," Quinn mentioned. There were congratulations all around, except from Rachel who glowered in the corner.

"I love you," Finn murmured. Quinn kissed him.

"I love you too," she breathed.

Finn walked into their house, carrying Quinn's sleeping figure into the bedroom. He stayed awake for another hour, just watching her sleep. He envisioned the children that they would have in just nine months.

Finn couldn't imagine that Quinn would have two sons (Adam and Jack) and one daughter (Shiloh) that would be the perfect combinations of their parents. Finn couldn't know that at the age of twelve, Jack would star in a revival of Billy Elliot. He couldn't know that Shiloh would be an actress as she grew older, and he couldn't know that Adam would write the scripts for the movies that his sister starred in.

Finn couldn't know that Quinn would be come a successful actress or that he would be a writer and a singer/songwriter. He couldn't know that he and Quinn would have a fourth child, (Oliver) who would grow up to be one of the greatest environmentalists of all time.

But Finn could imagine the love and joy that these children would bring. And he could how he and Quinn would love each other for the rest of eternity.


End file.
